With the continuous development of electronic technology, mobile terminals such as smartphones or tablet computers have become commonly used by users. At present, the mobile terminals with cameras are becoming more and more popular. The cameras enable the mobile terminals to take pictures and videos while having a call function, thereby greatly enriching and expanding the use function of the mobile terminal, and adding a lot of fun to people's lives.